


Naughty Boy

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, prompt, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was a naughty boy who deserve a punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Phil/Clint Orgasm Denial

Clint felt Phil’s hot breath on his neck and smiled. 

“You’re a real bastard, you know that?”

Phil chuckled and kissed the side of Clint’s neck and moved away. Clint couldn’t see him, Phil had tied a blindfold around his eyes, but he could just hear Phil’s movements around the room. 

“Mmmm, you think I’m a bastard now, but just you wait”

Clint could feel excitement curl in his belly as he felt Phil’s touch on his legs, his hands sliding up his thighs and over to his cock. 

Clint gasped as Phil’s hand grasped him at the hilt and began to stroke him up and down. 

“Oh fuck Phil, don’t stop”

Phil chuckled and suddenly Clint felt Phil’s mouth around his cock, sucking hard.

“Shit! Oh god Phil!”

Phil hummed around his cock and Clint positively melted.

It continued that way for several more minutes, the need to orgasm rising in Clint until he couldn’t take it anymore, “Oh fuck Phil! I’m gonna come!”

Clint was prepared for Phil to go even harder on Clint to get him to orgasm like he usually did. He didn’t, however, expect Phil to completely stop everything and slide off is cock with a pop. 

“What the hell?! Phil!”

Phil hummed and cupped Clint’s balls, making him squirm. “Told you you would be thinking me a bastard later. You’ve been a naughty boy, Clint Coulson, and as your husband, I’m forced to punish you”

Clint groaned and thunked his head back against the seat he was sitting in, “Torture isn’t on the approved list of punishments Phil”

Phil gripped Clint’s cock and stroked him up and down slowly, “I’m rewriting the list”

Clint groaned as Phil started the process over again.

And again.

And again once more.

Clint wailed as Phil slid off his cock once more, “Phil, please! Please, I can’t take it anymore! It’s too much!”

Phil smirked and grasped Clint’s cock, “Do you apologize for being so naughty?”

Clint nodded, “Yes, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, just please let me come!”

Phil smiled, “Good boy. I accept your apology”

Phil then immediately sucked Clint’s cock down his throat and began to bob as quickly as he could. 

Clint screeched and his hips began to thrash about as he lost control of his body and mind. 

“’M Coming! ‘m Coming Phil!”

Phil just grabbed Clint’s hips and sucked down until his nose touched Clint’s pubic hair, and Clint exploded into his mouth. 

Clint’s body shook as he released everything his balls had been building up over the past two hours, leaving him completely spent.

Clint’s body was flopped over his chair, but he smiled when Phil unbound the blindfold from around his eyes. 

Phil smiled and lifted his head up for a kiss, and was rewarded with Phil’s lips against his. 

Phil pulled away slowly, “Love you Clint”

Clint hummed, “Love you too.... Can’t wait to torture you next time you fuck up”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Looking forward to it”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) or in the comments below ))


End file.
